


He's a Keeper

by gogumark



Category: GOT7
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal, super fluff, you get the drift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: Based on this prompt, "Imagine Person A having nagging in-laws regarding the relationship, only they’re not nagging Person B, they’re nagging Person A to treat Person B right and not let them go because “they’re a keeper.”"





	1. Jinyoung's a Keeper

"Let me live…” Mark mouths to his boyfriend who's sitting across the room. Jinyoung grins knowingly in response before turning his attention back to Mark’s niece as she boasts about the drawing of a butterfly she did in class that day.

“Mark, are you listening to me? I said, don’t be stupid and don’t let Jinyoung go. He’s such a sweet and charismatic man, I have no idea what he sees in you but,” Mark’s mother chides for the umpteenth time that evening. It’s only the fifth time Mark brought his boyfriend home yet his family adores Jinyoung to death and each time they pay a visit, it gets tougher for them to leave.

“Mom, for goodness sake I heard you the first time we arrived and the next time when I washed the dishes and even through texts and our calls but, Mom, “ Mark interrupts her and looks at her seriously. “Do you honestly think I’m that stupid?” He rolls his eyes at his mother’s sympathetic nod.

“He’s my happiness and a really important person in my life. I can’t live without him and it’s not about me letting him go; it’s more like, I’ll do everything and anything I can to stay by his side, so that he won’t let _me_ go. That’s how much power he holds over me.”

Mark’s mother’s eyes glisten with tears as she hears her son’s deep-felt confession. Ever since he met Jinyoung, Mark opened up a lot more and is more comfortable with talking and expressing himself. It may have helped that his boyfriend is an actor so being expressive is a given; thanks to him he has learned that it isn’t a weakness to care as Jinyoung fusses over how many layers he’s wearing that day or how unkempt his messy brown locks are. It’s the little signs of concern, that constantly allows him to discover more and more reasons to fall deeper in love with him. (Despite feeling bad that he should be the one who should be protecting him instead).

Without realising it, a tear escapes Mark’s eye and as he lowers his head to wipe it away, a pair of warm and familiar arms secure themselves tightly around him. Jinyoung nuzzles his nose against Mark’s nape and presses a soft kiss to mark what is his.

“Perhaps hanging out with me has gotten you too emotional, hyung” Jinyoung jokes and leans back to allow Mark to turn around and peck him on the lips.

“Ok love birds, not in front of the children.” Mark’s mother reminds and pulls them out of their bubble.

Mark kisses his mom on the cheek and hugs his nieces before trailing behind Jinyoung, with his feet feeling heavy from being reluctant to leave.

“Come here you big baby,” Jinyoung teases as he entwines his hand in Mark’s. Mark leans onto his shoulder as the two slowly make their way home beneath the dim and peaceful moonlight.


	2. Youngjae's a Keeper

Jaebum takes a sip of his water and wonders when his mom would finally become thirsty enough to stop nagging at his ear. He leans his head on his palm and tunes her out while staring grouchily at Youngjae who’s sitting next to his dad at the living room. A football game was going on and while Youngjae barely knew what a free-kick was, he screamed and hollered at the appropriate times as his enthusiastic dad waves a pair of thunder-sticks in the air whenever the home team was close to scoring a goal.

“Im Jaebum, are you listening to me?” His mom smacks the back of his head and steals his water away from him. You could say that his manners and straightforwardness was inherited from his mom.

“Yes mom, I know. I won’t ever let him go okay? We’ll get married and adopt kids and you’ll have grandchildren and,” Jaebum stops talking midway as he registers his freudian slip. _Oh shit._

“You’re planning to get married?” His mom shrieks but got cut off halfway when Jaebum covers her mouth urgently with his hands and pulls her to his room.

“MOM! Oh my god what if he heard you?” Jaebum scolds, feeling exasperated.

The two of them are pacing back and forth the room, one filled with anxiety and the other in complete excitement.

“Jaebum ah! I’m so happy for you! Get married and make him yours. When’s the date?” His mom presses.

Jaebum sighs and lies down on his bed. He stares at the ceiling and replies dejectedly, “I don’t know if I can do this, if I should do this mom.” He adds later in a whisper, “What if he rejects me?”

He shifts his body to make way for his mom as she sits on the edge of his bed and combs his hair with her soft and small fingers.

“Have you not seen the way Youngjae looks at you?” His mom asks, affectionately.

Jaebum pouts and shakes his head in denial.

“Hey, your dad knows that like you, he knows nothing about sports.”

Jaebum’s eyes light up in response. He never knew that his dad was aware of it and have been playing along all this time.

“But he tries his best to enjoy it, for _you_ because he respects your father.”

The two of them step out of his room to find his dad and Youngjae hugging and yelling for their win. Youngjae’s eyes light up when he sees Jaebum before bashfully running over to his open and inviting arms. Jaebum watches him with utter love and adoration before pressing his lips fondly against his forehead. He leans down to whisper intimately into his ears, “I love you.”

Youngjae’s cheeks flushes a bright pink colour and Jaebum laughs while squeezing his boyfriend tighter in his embrace.

“Propose soon, and let me know when I can start inviting guests!” His mom mouths gleefully behind Youngjae. Jaebum rolls his eyes but nods anyway. It’s finally time.

When they arrive home, Jaebum nudges Youngjae to wash up first while claiming that he’s forgotten something in his car. He opens the car boot and picks up a simple and beautiful bouquet of white and lavender roses. He takes a deep breath and takes out the velvet blue ring box that he’s been hiding for months.

He squeezes his eyes shut and says a little prayer: please let tonight be the start of our new life together.


End file.
